Terrorist
by Noraluvr58
Summary: Someone wants to play a "game" with America. but it isn't a normal game.... it's a game that could possibly destroy America! ok i fail at descriptions.... xD slight UsxUk rated T now but could later be moved to M


OMG I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS *gasp* but ya I've had this planned since the middle of the summer O_o and im finally writing it now xDD Anyway this is my FIRST fanfic! So don't kill me if you think it complete crap xD also I know theres a couple spelling errors in the email and when they speak but that's supposed to be there xD other then that im sorry for my fail spelling xD

Warnings: cursing, violence, yaoi, USxUK…. And some other things xD for now I think the rating will be T but might be changed to M cause of violence and stuff but idk xDD

Also I don't own hetalia….. and NONE of this is really history based…. If it was I think all of us living in America would be dead O_o

Anywaaaaay enjoooy!!! xD and I hope you all like it! And some things I'll explain at the end ^^

____________________

_Hello Alfred, or should I say America… yes, I know you're a country, but let's get this straight, I'm not. Anyway I think it'd be fun to play a little game! Of course there rules to this game, but there's only one for now. I'll tell you the rest after we start ok? Your only rule is that you can't tell anyone about this game or bad things will happen. I'll tell you the rest, like how you play, after we start, kay? Don't worry you'll know when I start cause I'll email you again! We'll start the game later tonight but I'm gonna go now~ wait for my reply later!_

America stared at the email that just popped up on his computer. He couldn't understand a word of it, but the email worried him…. Many questions ran through his head as he read it over again…. 'who could know him as a country? And what did he mean when he said lets play a game?' The email made no sense to him at all. The letter gave him a really bad feeling that he really wanted to figure out, but staring at it didn't seem to help him figure it out at all.

"AMERICA GET THE BLOODY HELL DOWN HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" he heard someone yell from downstairs, and he realized they had a world meeting to go to today!

"Coming Iggy!!!" the blonde called down as he tried to clear his mind from the email and quickly grabbed his favorite bomber jacket and ran downstairs.

As soon as he got downstairs his blue eyes met up with the green eyes of a scowling blond "I told you not to call me that!"

"Ohhh loosen up Iggy!" England gave America a warning glance but it was ignored as the blond ran out the door and got into the car "Come on we don't wanna be late!" England just sighed and got into the car too and they were off to the meeting

**********

At the meeting Chaos broke out like always, France was acting like a pervert and arguing with England, Italy was eating pasta while clinging to Germany, and Canada, like always, was ignored, but even with all the distractions in the room America couldn't help thinking of the email he got earlier. It worried him so much. He tried telling himself it was nothing but he couldn't shake the bad feeing he got from it. He took a bite of the hamburger he brought along and ate it to try and calm himself down.

Apparently it wasn't working to well. England noticed that he wasn't as loud as usual like he was lost in his own thought. Usually the blond was running around acting like he was the hero or saying some random shit like he usually does. He decided he would ask what was wrong once the meeting was over, but right now they had to try and get on topic for the meeting.

**********

"Hey America, what's wrong? You seemed kind of out of it today." England asked the blonde once the meeting was over.

America paused at England about to tell him about the email when he remembered what the person writing the email said '_Your only rule is that you can't tell anyone about this game or bad things will happen.' _ "It's nothing England I was just tired, Nothing can bother me cause imam hero!" He gave England a smile and gave him a thumbs up causing England to roll his eyes. "Well I guess I have to go home. I'll see ya later Iggy"

England was about to scold him for calling him Iggy again but America had already gotten in his car and started home.

**********

'That was close….. I almost told him' America thought with a sigh as he was driving home.

When he got home he immediately went to his computer to check his computer to see if he got an email from the same person. When he found out he didn't have any emails he sighed and thought that they might've forgot, since it was already pretty late. With a sigh he got up to get himself the McDonalds he had picked up on his way home. He came back to the computer and started looking around the web while eating his hamburger.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his right arm causing him to wince and drop the hamburger in his hand. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a cut and bruise that was now forming on his arm. He gasped when he noticed this and went to check the web's news to see if there was anything that had happened. There was a ping coming from his email and thought it might be someone telling him what had happened so he went to open his email.

It was from the same person as earlier. He opened the email only to look at its contents in horror.

_Did you like my little surprise? If you haven't guessed from what just happened, I just destroyed one of your cities. And your goal is to find me on your own before I completely destroy all your other cities and you!_

_As for rules…. Currently I'm only destroying the little cities, but if anything slips to other countries about your situation… I will not spare your larger Cities and you will be destroyed sooner. If you can find me on your own before you're destroyed then you've won! _

_Good luck~ I'll send ya another surprise soon!_

______________________

BUM BUM BUM!!! *dramatic music plays* okaaay ya it's a suckish chapter xD and it's starting out slow xD but it'll get better I SWEAR!!!! xD

Anywaaay if you havn't guessed the person writing this is a terrorist O_O and I honestly don't have a place were he's from or anything xD he's just some random person

Soooo how did you guys like it??? Review pweeaaaseee *puppy dog eyes* more reviews will make me wanna update faster!!! xD anywaaay idk how fast I'll be able to update cause of school and issues with it _ but I'll try and update as fast as I can!!!!!


End file.
